A conventional bearing installing tool 9 is shown in FIG. 10 and generally includes a threaded rod 91 having a driving end 911 at a first end thereof and a driving unit 93 is threadedly mounted to the threaded rod 91 so as to drive a connection member 92. The connection member 92 has a plurality of push rods 94. A spring 95 is mounted to the threaded rod 91 and located at a second end of the threaded rod 91, the spring 95 pushes the connection member 92 back to its original position. A connection unit 96 is connected to the second end of the threaded rod 91 so as to be connected with a shaft 97. When operation, the user rotates the driving end 911 to move the connection member 92 toward the shaft 97 and the push rods 94 push a bearing 98 to be installed on the shaft 97 so that the bearing 98 is forced to be mounted on the shaft 97. However, this requires the driving unit 93 to have a longer force arm which is not allowed to be operated in a narrow space.
FIGS. 11 and 12 shows another bearing installing tool 8 which includes a threaded rod unit 81 which is driven by a hydraulic driving device and the threaded rod unit 81 includes an extension rod 811 which extends by the hydraulic driving device. A tube 82 with a plurality of slots 821 is connected to the threaded rod unit 81 and the tube 82 has a threaded hole 822 in an underside thereof so as to be connected with a bolt 84 which is removably connected with a connection member 83 and the connection member 83 is fixed on a shaft 85. A slidable frame 86 is slidably engaged with the tube 82 and includes extensions 862 which are movably engaged with the slots 821. The slidable frame 86 includes a through hole 861 in which the extension rod 811 extends and a spring 88 is located between an inner end of the tube 82 and the slidable frame 86. Each of the extensions 862 is connected with a push rods 87 which can be connected with a link 871 to increase the length thereof when needed. A locking ring 89 is mounted to a top of the tube 82.
When in use, the connection member 83 is connected to the shaft 85 and the tube 82 is connected to the connection member 83 by the bolt 84. The pushrods 87 are located around the shaft 85 and in contact with the bearing 851 so that when the extension rod 811 extends from the threaded rod 81, the bearing 851 are mounted to the shaft 85. However, the bearing installing tool can only be used to install the bearing to the shaft.
When removing a bearing from a shaft, a bearing removing tool 7 is needed which is disclosed in FIG. 13 and includes a threaded rod 71 with a driving end 711 at first end thereof and the threaded rod 71 extends through a tube 73 which has a plurality of arms 731. A wing nut 72 is threadedly mounted to the threaded rod 71. A connection frame 74 is connected to the threaded rod 71 and includes connection rods 741 which are located alternatively to the arms 731. Each connection rod 71 has a pivotable portion 742 which is pivotably connected to an end of a claw 75. A movable frame 76 is connected to the tube 73 and located away from the wing nut 72. A plurality of support arms 77 extend from the movable frame 76 and a link 78 is pivotably connected between each support arm 77 and a mediate portion of the claw 75. The movable frame 76 has a through hole 761 through which the threaded rod 71 extends.
When in use, the wing nut 72 is rotated counter clockwise to move the tube 73 upward such that the movable frame 76 is moved upward to let the claws 75 hook the bearing which is not shown. The threaded rod 71 is then rotated to move downward to push the bearing off from the shaft.
The user has to prepare a bearing installing tool and a bearing removing tool, in other words, no such a tool that can install and remove the bearing. Besides, when the center point of the shaft is not correctly drilled, the bearing cannot be precisely connected to the shaft and this may need several times of try to mount the bearing to the shaft.
The present invention intends to provide a bearing installing and removing tool which is equipped with different parts to install or remove a bearing from a shaft.